Rude Guy With Silver Hair
by OutcastForever
Summary: A little HiXDei story, involves a waiter Dei and a fussy Hidan. Will Dei learn to live with this animal at the restaurant? Slight Shonen Ai if you look close but not really at all. One shot story, no idea if I will write more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Um...not much I can say about this fic. Except that I was bored and decided to make a HiDei fic since there aren't many. But anyways HiDei is an interesting pair that the Deviant LittleLadyPunk got me into from her illustrations on Devinat art along with her friends and other DA members posting stuff. Before I leave I must say this story is pretty cliche? It takes place at a cafe/resturant Deidara works at, and Hidan is a rude and fussy customer. **

Purple irises stared at the offending pastry treat, with distaste. The man with platinum hair pounded the table as he called out to the waiter. A waiter with long pale blonde hair walked over, annoyed at the customer's rather rude gesture, but kept on a cheery type of smile.

"What is it Sir, Un?" The waiter stared at the man sitting at the table.

"This is Apple Pie. I fucking ordered chocolate mousse. Go fix it up." Hidan demanded, glaring at the effeminate blonde waiter.

"I'm sorry Sir. You already took a bite out of it, and I can't possibly exchange it now. Un" The waiter's face held an apologetic look, before deciding to turn around and leave. But before the waiter could turn around the customer shoved the pie into the waiter's hand.

"I don't give a Shit. You're the one that gave it to me in the first place; now go before I shove it up your ass."

Deidara stared at him for a moment, before deciding that fighting this man wasn't worth his time. He reluctantly returned with the new dessert and turned again to leave the man to his meal.

"Hey wait. Sit here with me, will you. I didn't mean to over react, I'm just having one of those fucked up days." Hidan tried to smile but it instead it turned into a type of unfriendly grin. The waiter wanted to badly leave but just went along with the act anyways. Deidara felt uncomfortable as the other man looked him over as he ate.

"You know…" Hidan said thoughtfully as he ate, and took another hard look at Deidara before finishing his phrase.

"for a guy, your really girly looking." He laughed out, drawing the attention of the restaurant to the two.

Deidara was fuming, and tried suppressing the urge to strangle the customer. He got up hastily and shoved the remaining chocolate mousse at his offender.

"Good day sir, Un." He left the table, the customer eyes blinked and held a confused look.

"I was kidding jeez. Come back!" Hidan yelled after the waiter but the waiter ignore the call while the customers stared in astonishment.

**To be Continued?**

**Please leave Comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Finally the 2 ch is out. I was trying to decide if I wanted to continue it since it's hard for me to write stories as it is, and I have maybe 3 others going on at the same time. I'm been mostly a DA person now but I still try and write and add on slowly to my stories. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed and submitted, weird. Some aspects of the story is well…never mind it doesn't matter. As long as people like it, it's fine by me. **

The blonde waiter moved hastily to the back, ignoring the constant stares from the earlier outburst. As he continued to reach the back exit, he had met into his not so happy Manager, who stopped him.

"Deidara, this is the last time I will let you off. The next time you decide to get angry at the customer, your fired." The manager then walked away, muttering something about immature kids working under his roof. Deidara kicked violently at the trash can in the back.

"Stupid Asshole Un. He's rude, audacious, and and…"

"And don't forget fowl mouthed and boisterous." Hidan added; amused at the great dent the teen had made.

"Oh shut up. Those are too smart of a word to be used by a guy like you." Deidara huffed tiredly, and decided to sit on the back steps.

"I had a talk with your manager. So everything should be just fine. And hey I ain't that bad of a person, once you get to know me." Here he smiled kindly, but it had no affect on the boy, who continued looking displeased.

"Yeah, like I want to know anything about you." Deidara said sarcastically and turned; ready to leave, back to attending costumers.

Hidan shrugged it off, and decided to leave for his own work. He stalked off through the alley, towards the large dump truck where his friend was waiting. His friend honked the horn impatiently. The truck sped off quickly, leaving a thin gray smoke.

* * *

"I'm home" Deidara called out tiredly, as he stepped into the small apartment home he shared with a few roommates. One was a redheaded art teacher and the other stoic English teacher with long ebony hair. Both ignored the call, and stayed in their rooms planning outlines for the next class lesson.

"I said I was home un." Whispered the boy sadly, walking over to his own room that faced the back alley way, he ducked under the window and sat on the fire escape. The wind played teasingly at long locks of gold. Some days, his feelings played tricks on himself, making a seemingly perfect day ruined. Or a bad work day even worse.

Deidara had left for the City a year ago for college, forcing him to make 'new' friends and leaving his girlfriend behind. His two roommates were ok except they never paid much attention to him or really got to know him. Well sure they had their small conversations but it never went into depth. Sometimes he wondered anybody would notice if he had disappeared from the surface of the earth.

The blonde shook the thought away and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep over the cool metal frame of the fire escape. Pale blue eyes fluttered open as the first rays of morning light trickled down his face. Letting out a groan, Deidara forced himself to get up that beautiful Sunday morning for work.

The summer heat felt hot, weaving it's way through the crisp clean dress waiter outfit he wore, as Deidara walked unenthusiastically to work. His face fell with disbelief as he met a familiar face; it was that man again from yesterday. Hidan only smiled politely as the waiter passed his table.

The blonde dumped a fancy leather bound menu across Hidan's table. The silver haired man ignored this, and hummed a tonelessly while fingering though the pages, scanning each and every option. This only made Deidara a bit impatient, he flipped his long blonde hair over his shoulder. "Stupid idiot, he sure is having a happy day," thought the waiter.

A loud sneeze was emitted from Hidan; he glanced at the waiter and held a huge grin. "You were thinking about me? Weren't you?" The silver haired man laughed, Deidara looked at him wide eyed, and thought "What the hell?" Hidan sneezed again, his grin only widen.

"Thought so, but never mind that I'll have the breakfast special please." He handed the menu back, but the Deidara only stared at him with questioning eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Oh just a little thing I learned from my Japanese mother. If somebody is thinking about you, the person who you are thinking about will sneeze. I guess it is true."

"Yeah right, you're Japanese. Might as well be lying, you look completely white to me. Even Albino maybe un."

"Half Japanese, and no I am not exactly albino. Can we please stop the chit chat? Your making me feel very uncomfortable." His face cringed lightly in distaste and took his eyes off him. Deidara shrugged it off and headed off to the back of the restaurant kitchen to send off the order.

Light blue eyes carefully took in the silver haired man seated in the corner. The man was not much over twenty. Pale silver hair carefully matted and combed back, giving a full view of this _wonderful _man's face. Which was fair and blemish free, _perfect?_ And worn slightly battered clothing; giving off a care free atmosphere that shrouded about him.

A type slight envy washed over the young man. Envy that this man had no care in the world? Maybe? College life was not actually what he had expected, yes he left home but he had left behind his girlfriend too. College life had forced Deidara to work long hours without much rest along with his college assignments. "Home Sweet home" was voiced out in a low spiteful voice, "what a load of crap."

Here the Silver hair man looked up, and raised a brow in a questioning look. But than continued polishing off his meal. It wasn't his business to get involved in others lives or to get people involved in his own. Getting to personal in someone one's life could cause complications. So he stayed quiet as waiter just stood around almost half expecting a reply.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" The waiter asked huffily at the customer, who just closed his eyes lazily and said a flatly "No".

Deidara was surprised at that, it saddened him, the fact that nobody cared about him or his personal life. The customer got up leaving a few crumpled small bills on the table; he passed the waiter and placed a tip and said one last thing, before the man left.

"You think you have it worse off? Well you don't kid. By the looks of it you must have been well off seeing as you're in College and all. As for me I grew up with Shit, real sweet with parents beating hell and half drugged up, I had nothing. No college, no fancy expenses like you rich middle class people; or assurance that I would be safe at home or on the streets. You think about that."

The silver haired man left, but the waiter just stared off where he had left. The way the customer had said it made him feel shocked. But at the same time Deidara felt ashamed at him self. The blonde didn't know why that he cared so much about what a stranger said, but it stung.

* * *

**  
**Fierce violet eyes stared up at the drunkard, hate seething in both. The owner of those eyes glanced away at the person before him with disdain, and shuffled away quickly to his living quarters within the home. The young man slammed the door loudly; plaster from the ceiling fell in a thin mist, powering the man.

He ignored this irritably, and settled over at his desk. Both shoulders slumped over as he sat. He hated coming home, he hated the neighborhood, he hated his Parents. Throughout his entire life he couldn't remember a single day where he didn't fear walking down the run down neighborhood, seeing shadowy figures in the corner hiding away at unsaid crimes sometimes they would lash out on coming people. Some people in the streets would stagger into him as he would walk the streets, wasted on drugs and alcohol. The stench of both were drenched deep into their skin, and breath.

Hidan sniffed the air of his room for a moment, his narrow nose crinkling at the smell. His entire face scowling.

"Fuck, Old man. Don't you be puffin your shit in my room!" Hidan wasn't happy at the smell that encased the entire room, a sour and bitter smell almost reminding him of a skunk but wasn't actually. The damn bastard, he had smoked and puffed his MJ into the room. He thought angrily. It made him feel sick, and unclean, having that smell cling onto everything; it wouldn't go even if you tried washing everything. Everything he owned would still have that sickly smell. Hidan coughed as the smell filled his lungs and drowned him in.

It sickened the Hidan to see his father drugged and stupified from everything. The old man would become this monster; that yelled out and thrashed about the home smacking his mother about. Meanwhile his mother would fight back the guy, yelling back at her husband in a chain of swears in a mix of English and Japanese. They were both an unhappy couple, a marriage that hadn't worked out to well and Hidan was one to blame.

"Hidan wake up" The silver haired man was shook both on the shoulders, realizing he had been dreaming of his past. His eyes glanced up to see the owner that had waken him from sleep.

"Aw Kaku, it was just gettin to the good stuff" Hidan spat out in a sarcastic voice. His roommate gave him a look of displease and walked away.

"Whatever Hidan just don't be late for rent this week." The man named Kaku left the room not bothering to close the door. The silver haired man rolled out of bed. It was a Monday, he didn't have work that day. He groaned and got up padding out the apartment door, not bothering to get any shoes on, up the narrow stairwell that spiraled up and up in a coil. He was at the roof top, and the first thing he did was yell out a hello out to the city.

"Hello fucking city, I'm off and loving it." Here a grinned curled up into his lips. Just a second after he yelled that a long line of complaints were yelled back up at him.

"Shut up you idiot, it's only 6 am in the morning." An old woman peeked out of her window, to look at his way and say it.

"You better not be playing your racket up there."

"Are you crazy? Too early to be yelling out stuff."

Hidan laughed so hard, it could be heard by the other people awake at that moment. "Maybe I am going to play on my drums? Got a problem with it; go talk to the landlord. I'm sure he won't mind." After he had said that everything fell quiet, everyone in the neighborhood was afraid of the silver haired man's landlord. He wasn't dangerous or anything just misunderstood. Everyone thought the landlord was wild and crazy from stereo typical punk looking people on the streets.

But Hidan knew better than all those ignorant people. His landlord was a man in his early thirties, his black hair cut in a type of fringe, he was well built and had tattoos snaking it's way across his arm. He was big but not dangerous. To be exact he was quite friendly with people, that loved teaching music and teaching the small gym that he owned of the inner city. He was gone on most nights on late city meetings that usually were to help improve the neighborhoods. Hidan stopped laughing, it always worked to shut up the people, they were too afraid of the landlord and too judge mental.

Hidan decided not to play his drums, and give them a small break. He walked back down the stairs and back into the apartment and grabbed his cell, and dialed his girlfriend up. It dialed through and was answered by a groggily voice that said hello.

"Morning Sakura, want to hang out for a little? I have the day off, been a real while since we had a day together ever since I got this new job."

The girl on the other side woke up completely as she recognized the voice. She smiled and answered in a cheery voice.

"Hidan that sounds great, where to?"

"For starters let's grab some breakfast. I know this small little café just across from the city park. Real tiny place, also there is this funny looking waiter that works there. Some emo kid, I think. Meet you there at 7 am?" His girlfriend said yes, and hung up.

The man was grinning at that point, knowing that he was going to give that waiter a real jump when he arrived again this time bringing along his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend was something with that light pastel hair framing her pale delicate face and green eyes. A really intelligent person; had gotten the high scores back when they were going to school together. But like him, she wasn't in college either; they were both of poor background and couldn't afford school tuition even with a scholarship. She worked part time at the hospital as an assistant nurse and after that job she worked a night job serving at the bar.

Deidara there in the front of the café, not looking at anything particular. Just playing around with the glassware at the counter. The door opened to the small little place, his attention was drawn to the girl that had stepped in. Her hair was light pastel pink that cascaded prettily down her back as she wore a blue scrubs outfit. The blonde stared back as a pair of green eyes, unsure what to say to the guest. He pushed down his slight nervousness and greeted the girl and asked if she would like to be seated.

"Morning to you too. Not yet, I'm expecting someone to join me…" Just as she was about to finish an arm snaked it's way around her waist and hefted her up into the air. Here the girl gasped and turned around quickly to meet her rather handsome boyfriend. Hidan just laughed as she tried to break free of his bear hug. The waiter just huffed out are you ready to be seated yet, he just pushed past the two couple while the two followed along catching up. He dumped two menus on the table and left. Sakura raised a brow and her eyes followed the rather abrupt action.

The waiter's eyes closed images of a blonde girl flashed through his mind like an old movie projector. Even the images of all the fun times they had slowly came back. It was infuriating, his face burned with a bitter envy. That idiot had brought in his girlfriend just to annoy him, he thought.

He could feel the rush of blood running up his veins, how he wanted to hit that idiot. Watch that smirk, turn disappear into a look of pain. But as his eyes glanced at the girl he tried pushing his anger down, she was quite decent look in his opinion. Then he saw the idiot's face next to her, a vein bulged out, but then he remembered if he did that it would be pushing his luck already. His boss was still angry at him two days ago and had nearly costed his only job.

Deidara made his way steadily back to the two, and apologized for his early behavior. The silver haired man just leaned back into the seat and chuckled. "No Problem kid. I don't mind a person acting like an Ass of them self once in a while." Sakura hid her slight smile behind a napkin she was wiping her face with.

"Yes, I know I was acting like an Ass. Un" The waiter put a big emphasis on ass and trying to hide the fact that he was angry again. He wondered in the back of his mind if the day would end and that silver haired idiot would leave him alone. It was going to be a long day, and he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Deidara stared at the Pink haired girl, as she walked out of the café, leaving her boyfriend for the day. Hidan just grinned as he sat, drinking his 4th cup of coffee for breakfast, noting that the waiter had his eyes on his girlfriend. "Cute ain't she?" He finally spoke breaking the waiter's attention away.

"Yeah I guess Un." Deidara said as he stretched out and yawned. He stared out the window. Large drops of rain now fell, graying the surroundings and soaking the streets. He turned back to the silver haired man wondering why he was still sticking around the café. Hidan closed his lavender eyes, leaning against the booth's seating, letting his body slip down a bit. Almost half asleep, the blonde stared quietly before deciding to leave him there undisturbed.

* * *

Lavender eyes opened, slowly adjusting to his surroundings. Hidan got up tiredly noticing that outside it had gotten dark, the sun had sunk low into the sky, leaving a mixes of pale violets, reds, and orange. He had over slept and the day was nearly over.

Deidara was nowhere to be seen in the café, and had left for home earlier in the day. Hidan walked out of the café paying the check and apologizing to the manager for falling asleep inside, the manager brushed it off as nothing commenting that the blonde waiter didn't want anyone waking him up and the day had been empty.

The silver haired man left the place, walking towards the sun set, towards the direction of his home. He laughed softly as he realizing that the waiter cared. "Dumb blond, could have woke me anytime, instead he let me sleep throughout the day."

**Please Leave Comments **


End file.
